Quédate conmigo, a mi lado, a pesar de todo
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Dolor, miedo, odio, ira...fin. Dos enemigos, amantes, en plena batalla. Eran el fin y el principio
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Dolor, miedo, odio, ira...fin.

Fin y principio, eso era todo lo que era. La batalla final había comenzado. Esta vez era decisiva, la definitiva, la final. Bando contra bando luchando cara a cara, en un duelo a muerte donde el vencedor se quedaba con el trofeo más preciado: la vida.

Sangre, muertos y heridos de ambos bandos cubrían los suelos de las calles de Hogsmeade, antes personas que habían crecido al lado de sus oponentes, e incluso que habían sido buenos amigos, ahora sólo eran víctimas de la guerra que habían dado su vida para una causa conjunta. Algunos de ellos esperaban gloria, otros simplemente un lugar mejor para vivir...sin embargo ninguno de sus nombres serían recordados. La historia terminaría olvidándose de ellos, quedándose simplemente en la memoria de aquellos quienes les conocieron y supieron el sacrificio que hicieron para que la historia pudiese ser retransmitida.

Pero ninguno de ellos importaba, porque en esa guerra sólo importaba El Elegido y su oponente, el resto era sólo eso...resto. El campo de batalla, un simple tablero de ajedrez, donde las piezas blancas representaban el lado del bien, en este caso el bando liderado por El Elegido, Harry Potter, el único que logró sobrevivir Al Que no debe ser Nombrado. Así mismo, Lord Voldemort, El Innombrable lideraba el ejército del mal, el de las piezas negras que intentaban acabar con sus oponentes. Sólo los mejores duelistas conseguían sobrevivir un poco más, luchando por su vida y defendiendo sus creencias e ideales.

Y en medio de esa batalla, ellos se habían quedado atrapados. Menuda coincidencia ¿verdad? Dos enemigos, ambos en distintos bandos, se habían quedado atrapados en el mismo sitio y lugar, en el mismo momentos. Enemigos que ya habían combatido antes, hace ya algunos años en el Departamento de Misterios. Ese día, él la hirió, pero ella logró desarmarle, desde entonces la enemistad entre ellos había sido mutua.

Ellos...no eran nada más y nada menos, que Antonin Dolohov y Hermione Granger. Sangre Pura y Nacida de muggles. Ellos, tan distintos, tan diferentes...sin embargo, hoy el destino ha querido reunirles. ¿Una broma cruel? Quien sabe, bien dice el dicho que el destino todo lo enreda y todo lo envuelve. Tal vez la lucha que estaba representándose ahora, no fuera más que un simple tablero de ajedrez de unas fuerzas divinas, míticas. Sea como fuere, ellos estaban predestinados a matarse.

- Pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí.-dijo Antonin Dolohov.-Si es la Sangre Sucia Granger.

- Cállate, escoria.-dijo Hermione.

- Cuidado, Sangre Sucia.-dijo Antonin.-Te recuerdo que no tenemos varitas, pero eso no significa que no pueda acabar contigo con mis propias manos.

- ¿A sí?-le retó ella.-¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

El espacio entre ellos dos era sumamente reducido, por lo que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. ¿Había mencionado antes que ella tiene 23 años? Acabó Hogwarts con honores, y fue la primera de su clase, creó una campaña de Liberación de los Elfos Domésticos y se esforzó por ayudar a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, en la guerra. Pero en el ámbito sexual, su vida era una mierda. Pocos chicos habían pasado por su vida, entre ellos Vicktor Krum y Ronald Weasley, pero con ninguno de ellos había tenido nada serio, con Vicktor sólo era mera amistad, y con Ron...bueno, la verdad esque los sentimientos que sentía ella por él eran intensos, pero el pelirrojo no parecía darse cuenta de nada, por lo que en su séptimo año, Ronald Weasley empezó una relación seria con Lavender Brown. Esto destrozó mucho a Hermione, pero no por ello terminó su amistad con él.

Antonin Dolohov no había ido a Hogwarts, en su lugar, fue a Durmstrang. Después de unirse al Señor Oscuro, pasó la mitad de su vida encerrado en Azkaban, y cuando salió de allí, regresó al lado se Su Señor. Era su mano derecha, uno de los mejores duelistas que El Ejército Mortífago podía tener entre sus filas, y uno de los más fieles a la causa.

Sin embargo, seguían estando encerrados. ¿Qué como habían llegado a esa situación? Ella corría y él le perseguía. La castaña intentó tenderle una emboscada y lo guió hacia los callejones, pero la jugada la salió mal y no contó con que en el mismo momento que él la alcanzó, un hechizo golpease uno de las paredes que los rodeaban, estrechando el lugar para que sólo cupiese una sóla persona, pero con oxígeno suficiente como para sobrevivir días, e incluso semanas. Sus varitas, tiradas a unos cuantos metros de ellos, eran innacesibles en ese momento para sus dueños. Para desagrado de ambos, tenían que permanecer demasiado cerca.

Pero por muy enemigos que sean, y aunque sus bandos estén en guerra, ellos siguen siendo un hombre y una mujer. Y siguen teniendo necesidades físicas. Ahora no importaba el exterior, ni la sangre ni las creencias. Ella le había retado y él tenía y quería responder al reto, no iba a echarse para atrás. Es ahí cuando Antonin se fijó en ella, la observó por unos instantes, la muchacha no estaba nada mal, puede que fuese una Sangre Sucia, pero tenía un carácter que le llamaba muchísimo la atención. Nunca nadie se había rebelado ante él, siempre habían acatado sus órdenes y si alguien se atrevía a contestarle, él se encargaba de hacerle saber que su palabra era ley. Pero ella...ella era diferente a las demás; nunca se doblegaba ni ante él ni ante nadie, siempre le contestaba y, muy a su pesar, era una duelista excepcional. Sería, probablemente, la clase de chica en la que él se fijaría si fuese de sangre limpia, pero como no lo era, tendría que conformarse con un simple revolcón, y después la mataría.

Antonin se acercó a Hermione y colocó sus manos en su pantalón. Ella se estremeció pero no dijo nada, no sabía porque pero no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Ella...desde hace unos minutos no había podido dejar de observarle, era, probablemente, el hombre más intrigante por el que se había sentido atraída en su vida. Antonin puso una mano en su mentón, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos tan negros cuan carbón, que hacía que ella se perdiese en la tentadora profundidad de su mirada, mas debía mantener su mente racional, no podía sucumbir.

En ese mismo momento, Antonin se dirigió al cuello de la castaña, y lo lamió. Eso fue su perdición, Hermione entreabrió los labios y se dejó llevar por la hermosa sensación que le recorría de pies a cabeza, esa sensación que había logrado vencer a la mente y a todo pensamiento racional. La necesidad empezaba a dominarla, por esa razón, colocó sus manos en su camisa y empezó a desabrocharle cada uno de los botones. Ella estaba ansiosa, el deseo la dominaba. Antonin parecía que sentía su necesidad, por lo que la desabrochó la camisa y la quitó el sostén que llevaba. Ella comenzaba a sentirse húmeda, y él se dedicaba a jugar y lamer sus pezones, arrancándola pequeños gemidos que eran música para sus oídos. ¡Hasta la Sangre Sucia se había doblegado a él! Eso de por sí, ya era motivo de celebración. Y, es que, desde la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios no había logrado olvidarla. Cierto es que se fijó en ella, ¿quién no lo haría? Muchos mortífagos la consideraban peligrosa, temible, increible duelista. Es por eso que Antonin Doloh tenía que comprobar eso por sí mismo, es por esa misma razón, que durante todos estos años había mantenido vivo el odio hacia ella y se juró a sí mismo, que cuando llegase el día de la batalla final, ella moriría por sus propias manos.

Hermione se aprieta junto a él y se coloca encima, justamente sobre su erección. Rápidamente se deshicieron de las ropas, como si calmar esa necesidad fuese lo primordial, y en cierto modo sí lo era, debían darse prisa, pues si alguien, de cualquier bando, les encontraba, les acusarían de traidores y les matarían.

Antonin la acariciaba todo el cuerpo, mordiendo, lamiendo y marcándolo como suyo. Ella lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaba ahora, quería que la hiciese suya, que calmase esa necesidad que él y ningún otro, había provocado en ella. Es por eso por lo que se apretó contra él aún más, intentando, en vano, de meterle prisa.

- ¿Porqué no había chicas como tú cuando fui a la escuela?-jadeó Antonin.

- Vaya, ¿reconoces que me deseas, Dolohov?-preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Reconocerlo? No me hagas reir, Granger.-dijo Antonin. En ese momento, la agarró de las caderas y la colocó debajo de él, hasta que descendió hacia su vagina. Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione conoció el cielo, al sentir los labios de Antonin jugar con su clítoris, chupándolo y mordisqueándolo levemente. Ella se estremecía, gemía e, involuntariamente, susurró su nombre.

Y él sonrió, porque había logrado su objetivo...que ella se sintiese vulnerable ante él.

Aumentó el ritmo, el placer era máximo para Hermione, no podía pensar, apenas podía respirar, lo único que podía hacer era estremecerse, gemir y decir su nombre. En ese mismo momento, él paró, ella lo miró y observó como se quitaba el pantalón.

- ¿Estás lista para más?-susurró Dolohov en su oído derecho. Pero ella no podía pensar, sólo podía y quería sentir. Él jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja, y lo mordisqueó levemente. Después, introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de la castaña.

- Sí.-respondió Hermione dirigiendo su mano hacia su polla. Era gruesa y dura, ese era el momento. Antonin la acercó hacia él suavemente y con cuidado y una ternura totalmente desconocida para Hermione, se fue introduciendo muy lentamente en su interior.

¡Merlín! Aquello era la gloria.

Ella gemía y jadeaba, aferrándose a él como si no existiese un mañana, como si eso sólo fuese una mera ilusión y nada de eso estuviese pasando y fuese producto de su imaginación. Las embestidas de Antonin cada vez eran más frenéticas, más rápidas. Ella podía sentir su polla contraerse en su interior, derramando un líquido, juntando sus esencias. Ella se agarró a él con todas sus fuerzas, para después pasar a la calma.

Y ahí se quedaron los dos, abrazados y exhaustos, mientras sus compañeros, amigos y aliados, combatían en una guerra que a ellos también les incumbía.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Ganaron. Al fin la guerra acabó y ellos ganaron. Harry venció a Voldemort.

Nadie cabía en sí de tanta felicidad. Después de tantas luchas, al fin habían ganado. Pero no todo eran celebraciones, porque, entre tantos gritos de júbilo, saltos de alegría y lágrimas, no pudieron evitar recordar a todos aquellos que dieron su vida por lograr la victoria que acababan de obtener.

Hermione estaba contenta, sí, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable al haberse perdido la batalla, saciando sus necesidades básicas. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Ella no era así, nunca antes había antepuesto sus impulsos a su razón, pero el estar tan cerca de aquel mortífago, había hecho que su fortaleza se quebrase y se entregara a la pasión. ¿Pero porqué todavía no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? Es más, ¿qué sería de él a partir de ahora? ¿Volverían a coíncidir sus caminos? ¿Y porqué necesitaba desesperadamente que eso ocurriese?

Tantos sentimientos se arremolinaban en ella. Ira, dolor, coraje, felicidad, alegría, angustia, melancolía, y una sensación que todavía no había logrado identificar, pero que no era del todo desagradable, era agradable, y eso la asustaba. Pero ahora, sobre todo predominaba el terror ¿qué ocurriría con él? Con él y con todos aquellos que una vez osaron seguir al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

En medio de todo aquel ajetreo, se sintió observada. Con cautela, dirigió su vista hacia el suelo donde unos ojos negros la observaban. Otra vez él. Antonin Dolohov y su cautivante mirada. Ante ese pensamiento, no pudo evitar sonreir, preguntándose que es lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la mente del mortífago. Sostuvo su mirada, incitándole, desafiándole a contar algo de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Pero él no abrió la boca, sólo esbozó una leve sonrisa, acompañado de una mirada pícara-burlesca. Ella sabía que él nunca se rebajaría a contar nada de lo que había pasado antes. Nunca lo haría, al fin y al cabo, su orgullo era lo único que le quedaba ahora que su maestro había sido derrotado.

George y Ron se fijaron en la manera en la que ellos se miraban y rápidamente, le lanzaron un Petrificus Totalus. Hermione suspiró. Al parecer había sido demasiado obvia, dirigió la vista a sus amigos y sonrió, indicándoles que todo iba a estar bien. Ellos, satisfechos, se unieron al resto del grupo.

Pero ellos no habían sido los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de esa sonrisa de complicidad que habían compartido Hermione y Dolohov. Draco Malfoy no se había perdido ningún detalle. No entendía que era lo que había pasado entre ellos, ni porqué sostuvieron una mirada donde no había desprecio, odio, ira, ni rencor. Tampoco lo quería saber, porque él no era precisamente lo que se pudiese denominar un cotilla, pero lo que sí estaba claro, es que Hermione Granger podía ser un buen as con el que jugar.

Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera lo sospechaba, pero Draco Malfoy no era del todo inocente. Es posible que se hubiese cambiado de bando en el último momento, pero sus lealtades seguían estando del lado de aquellos que estuvieron con él en su infancia; es decir, de sus amigos, de su familia, y de los amigos de su familia. Y eso, incluía a algunos mortífagos que en aquellos momentos, estaban desarmados en el suelo esperando a que los llevaran a Azkaban para nunca más volver a ver la luz del sol.

Pero eso él no lo permitiría. No, él tenía poderío, porque mientras los demás habían estado ocupados buscando maneras para derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado, él, siguiendo los consejos de su padre, se había encargado de fortalecer los lazos que su familia tenía con la gente influyente del Tribunal Mágico, y tras varios acuerdos, había logrado que los mortífagos que fuesen derrotados en la guerra, no fuesen a Azkaban y se les pusiera en libertad, pero bajo la palabra de que no volverían a atacar a ningún otro muggle.

* * *

Una semana pasó desde aquel suceso. Draco logró sus fines, y todos los mortífagos quedaron en libertad bajo la promesa de que no volverían a atacar a ningún muggle. Todos ellos fueron colocados en diferentes puestos de trabajo, la mayoría dentro del Ministerio.

- Hola, Hermione.

- Hola Ernie.-saludó Hermione.

- Buenas noticias lo de Harry y Ginny ¿verdad?-preguntó Ernie.

- La verdad es que sí, todavía no me lo puedo creer.-dijo Hermione.-Aunque ya se veía venir.

- Pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione se estremeció completamente cuando reconoció la voz. No podía ser...¿él? Se volvió lentamente para confirmar sus sospechas, y entonces lo vió. ¿Pero qué se supone que estaba haciendo él allí?

- Buenos días, Dolohov.-saludó Hermione cortesmente. Dolohov no aparta su mirada de la de ella. Desde hace una semana parece que la está buscando, como si le gustara poner a prueba su fortaleza, como si supiese la batalla interna que tenía Hermione cada vez que él estaba cerca.

- Pero si no es nada más y nada menos que la señorita Granger.-respondió Antonin mirando a Hermione fijamente. Ella creyó ver como su entrecejo se fruncía levemente cuando miró a Ernie. Antonin da un paso adelante, acercándose un poco más a Hermione, ella involuntariamente, suelta un suspiro, entreabre los labios e inhala la fragancia que desprende el exmortífago. La sonrisa de Dolohov se amplía y se inclina un poco hacia ella. La castaña cierra los ojos, él busca sus labios, sólo estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Ernie los miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin creyese que eso estaba sucediendo. Quería ir a detenerles, pero algo se lo impedía, tal vez que Dolohov hubiese sido un mortífago hace tan sólo una semana, o tal vez, que la situación que se presentaba delante de él era demasiado irreal.

- ¿Me buscabas, amor?-susurró Dolohov. Hermione se estremeció, estaba teniendo una lucha interna con su subconsciente. El cuerpo y el corazón la decían que acortara la distancia existente entre ambos y ella quería, pero ese no era el momento, ni tampoco el lugar. Todo el mundo podía verles, y lo último que necesitaban, era rumores que amenazaran con tacharlos de traidores por el resto de sus vidas.

- ¡Hermione!-interrumpió Harry mirando a una sonrojada Hermione, un sonriente Dolohov y un Ernie que se había quedado flipando en colores. Algo no andaba bien, él lo presentía.-¿Sucede algo?

Hermione niega con la cabeza, rezando porque Dolohov no diga nada sobre su pequeño encuentro durante la guerra.

- Tan sólo estaba saludando a la señorita Granger.-responde Dolohov guiñándola un ojo.-Pero ya me marchaba, no me gustaría no estar en casa...si alguien decidiese hacerme una visita.

Hermione aprieta fuertemente los puños. ¡Bastardo! ¿Acaso acababa de insinuarse? ¿Eso era una indirecta? ¡Maldito sea! Harry los miraba divertidos, sin entender absolutamente nada, Dolohov la sonríe pícaramente y se marcha, después Harry mira a Hermione fijamente.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry.

- Sí, simplemente estaba sorprendida de verlo de nuevo.-dijo Hermione, y sorprendentemente, no era una mentira, sólo una verdad a medias.

- ¿Me acompañas a almorzar?-preguntó Harry.

- Por supuesto.-respondió Hermione.

Hermione y Harry se fueron a almorzar, mientras recordaban los viejos tiempos, cuando eran críos y todavía estaban en Hogwarts, riéndose inevitablemente al recordar cuando Ron les dijo que Lavender estaba embarazada de una niña. ¡Merlín! Si sacaba los genes de su madre para el cotilleo, Hogwarts estaba perdido. Evitaron el tema de la vida amorosa de Hermione, hecho que agradeció la castaña. Pero, de repente, la conversación tomó un giro muy extraño. Harry empezó a hablar sobre trabajo.

- Asique gracias a los chanchullos que ha echo Malfoy con el Tribunal de Justicia de magos y brujas, los mortífagos necesitan volver a entrar poco a poco a la vida normal.-dijo Harry.-En otras palabras, necesitan guardaespaldas durante unos días, hasta que la gente se vuelva a acostumbar a ellos.

- ¿Porqué no mejor cambiamos de conversación?-preguntó Hermione. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era recordar a Dolohov.

- ¿Sabes con quién tengo que ir esta tarde al Londres Muggle?-preguntó Harry.

- ¿De compras?-preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta.

- Así es.-respondió Harry.-Una de las cosas que se ha establecido en el acuerdo, es que los mortífagos tienen que comprender y conocer la historia y la cultura muggle.

- ¿Quién es, Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

- Antonin Dolohov.-respondió Harry mirándola fijamente. Hermione se empezó a incomodar, no le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.-¿Porqué no nos acompañas? Sé que esta es tu semana de descanso, pero por favor, por favor, Hermione, no me hagas pasar la tarde con él a solas.-dijo haciendo pucheritos. Hermione quería negarse, necesitaba negarse, pero al mismo tiempo quería volver a verle, y pasar algo de tiempo con él, era una fuerza que la impulsaba a acercarse a él.

- Claro, Harry.-respondió Hermione. Por el amor de Merlín ¿qué acababa de hacer? Era masoca, eso estaba claro.

* * *

Podría estar leyendo tranquilamente un buen libro en su casa, frente a la chimenea, en ese momento, pero en su lugar, había preferido acompañar a Harry y a Dolohov a una tienda de muebles muggle. Comenzaba a exhasperarse, llevaban un buen rato en esa tienda y parecía que a Dolohov no le gustaba ningún sofá. Antonin paseaba por la tienda, observaba los sillones, los evaluaba y entonces, fruncía el ceño.

- No veo cual es la diferencia entre mis muebles y estos.-dijo Antonin.

- No hay ninguna.-dijo Hermione.-Esto es simplemente una evaluación para saber si puede pasear libremente por las calles o si se le considera un peligro para el mundo muggle.

Hermione estaba cansada, llevaban horas caminando, explicándole los pasos de peatones y el uso de las guías telefónicas. Era una situación muy surrealista. Ella caminó hasta un sofá: predominantemente de color negro, pero con unas finas rayas en rojo y verde entremezcladas, uniéndose vairias veces, formando anillos, imitando a las olas del mar. Hermione miró a su alrededor ¿dónde estaban los vendedores? ¿No solían ser como sanguijuelas en lugares como este? Dirigió su mirada al sofá, era muy bonito, apostaría cualquier cosa a que quedaría muy bien en su casa. Ya lo estaba volviendo a hacer, volvía a fantasear con él, a recordar...

- ¿Y esto?-pregunta una mujer. Los dos aurores y el exmortífago dirigen su mirada hacia la señora. Una lechuza picoteaba los cristales de la tienda. Harry lanzó un obliviate a la señora y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza y leer la carta.

- Eso es un claro ejemplo de lo que no hay que hacer frente a los muggles.-dijo Hermione burlesca. Dolohov la miró divertido, ella intentó esquivar su mirada centrándose en Harry, quien frunció el ceño.

- Ginny está enferma. Va a dirigirse a San Mungo, tengo que irme.-dijo Harry temiendo por la salud de su esposa y de su hijo.

- No te preocupes, Harry.-dijo Hermione.-Yo me encargo de todo, tú vete con ella.

- Gracias, Hermione.-dijo Harry besándola en la mejilla antes de marcharse. Dolohov le dirigió a Harry una mirada fulminante, Hermione sonrió ligeramente y se sentó a su lado. Él sonrió y Hermione lo ignoró completamente.

- ¿Qué te encargarás de todo?-preguntó Dolohov.-¿Qué soy? ¿Un boggart? Por cierto, no me gusta que te bese.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Típico de los hombres, sus celos y posisividad.

- Te recuerdo que está casado.-dijo Hermione.

- Aún así, el único que puede besarte soy yo.-dijo Antonin poniéndo uno de sus brazos alrededor de Hermione. Ella, involuntariamente, se acercó a él, buscando su contacto.-Admítelo, quieres odiarme...-su voz se volvió peligrosa, atrayente y cautivante. Hermione estaba a punto de ceder a sus impulsos.-...pero no puedes.

Él puso sus brazos a su alrededor, y se inclinó sobre ella para evitar que pudiese escapar. Era como un cazador acorralando a su presa. Hermione intentó desviar la mirada, pero él se lo impidió, agarrándola del mentón y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Hermione colocó sus manos en la nuca del exmortífago y cerró los ojos. Él sonrió y la acarició la mejilla con su pulgar, provocando que Hermione se estremeciese. En ese momento, él la besó, tan dulcemente, que ella no podía creérselo, no podía creer que fuese él quien la estuviese besando con tanta dulzura, como si ella fuese algo frágil que tenía que tratarse con muchísimo cuidado por temor a que se rompiese. Él también se sorprendió un poco cuando ella le correspondió al beso, con igual dulzura, como si pudiese comprenderle y con sus besos pudiese borrar todo el dolor que había tenido a lo largo de su vida.

Pero eso estaba mal, ninguno de ellos podía estar sintiendo eso.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles?-preguntó alguien interrumpiéndoles. Ellos se separaron al instante y casi soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando comprobaron que se trataba de un vendedor.

Dolohov se levantó inmediatamente para estrecharle la mano, haciendo uso de sus buenos modales. El vendedor le guiñó un ojo, en señal de complicidad. Ya era oficial, tanto magos como muggles, todos los hombres son unos cerdos. Hermione prefirió quedarse sentada, antes de levantarse y decirle al vendedor unas cuantas cositas que no le iban a gustar para nada.

- Justamente ahora acabo de encontrar lo que necesito.-dijo Antonin.

- Una buena elección, señor.-respondió el vendedor.

* * *

Ella tenía que admitirlo, el sofá le estaba empezando a gustar. Desde que se aparecieron en la casa de Dolohov, habían comenzado a besarse, puede que sólo fuese un beso, pero era extraño; Hermione había experimentado un montón de sensaciones, que en su vida pensó que llegase a experimentar. Pero con el paso de los minutos, el beso se había vuelto más pasional y con ello, la ropa había comenzado a desaparecer.

- Hermione.-susurraba Dolohov. Para ella, era extraño oirle pronunciar su nombre, pero era algo que le encantaba. Ella le miró, sonriéndole.-¿Porqué eres tan buena conmigo?-preguntó acariciándola la cicatriz de su pecho que él mismo provocó durante aquella batalla en el Departamento de Misterios.

- No lo sé.-respondió Hermione. Y era verdad, no sabía porqué se comportaba de esa manera cuando él estaba cerca, sólo sabía que le gustaba la sensación que él le provocaba con su sola presencia. Ella rozó su mejilla con su mano, él cerró los ojos. La castaña no sabía porqué había echo eso, pero al parecer, a él le había gustado. Antonin agarró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, después sonrió. Un hermoso gesto en un momento tan romántico como ese, era simplemente perfecto.

- Pasé 19 años en Azkaban, casi toda tu vida.-dijo Antonin. Hermione le miró.-Tú tienes toda una vida por delante.

Dolohov retiró la mirada, Hermione le agarró del mentón y le obligó a mirarla. Momentos después, ella juntó sus labios con los de él. Él correspondió al beso, algo sorprendido de que hubiese sido ella la que le había besado. Observó que la castaña estaba algo cansada, por lo que comenzó a masajearla la espalda, Hermione cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer que le provocaba el masaje que le estaba dando su amante. ¡Era tan dulce! Y cuando Antonin comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello, Hermione se olvidó completamente de todo pensamiento racional. Él era un buen masajista, eso quedó demostrado en el momento en el que Hermione comenzó a gemir, él sonrió y paró de darla el masaje. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, buscándole y suspirando más tranquila cuando comprobó que todavía seguía a su lado. La acercó hacia él, y la besó con cariño y pasión, dulzura y lujuria, ternura.

- Te quiero.-dijo Hermione. Antonin alzó una ceja.-Ahora.

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella, agarrándola de las caderas. Ella suspiró cuando él comenzó a penetrarla, quería juntar sus piernas para acercarle más, pero él se lo impedía al tenerla firmemente sujeta. Quería ver hasta donde podía llegar, sólo jugaba con su impaciencia, y ella ya estaba más que húmeda en ese momento. Ella le miró a los ojos, eso era lo que él había estado esperando, que sus miradas se encontrasen para darla una última oportunidad de echarse atrás, pero ella no desvió la vista y asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso para que él la penetrase. Ninguno de los dos desvió su mirada. ¡Fue increible! La intensidad del orgasmo fue espectacular, no podían despegar la vista de la mirada de su amante. Él la llenaba de una manera tan natural y completa, que apenas podía respirar, ella se acopló al ritmo de las embestidas, sus manos la agarraban la cadera, y cuando las manos de Hermione comenzaron a vagar por los costados de él, lo estrechó contra ella fuertemente, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas. Ahora era el momento.

Temblaban, ambos temblaban. Él la frotó los brazos, ese simple gesto la pareció romántico. Hermione se inclinó hacia él y le dió un beso suavemente. Estaban los dos locos, eso debía ser el mayor impulso que había echo en toda su vida, pero no la importaba, porque merecía la pena.

De repente, alguien llama a la puerta, los dos se sobresaltan, y se levantan rápidamente, buscando sus ropas. Otro golpe vuelve a sonar, agarran sus varitas. Dolohov mira a Hermione, por si se había olvidado de ponerse algo.

- Dolohov ¿estás ahí? Estoy buscando a Hermione.-era la voz de Harry. Dolohov se apresura a abrir la puerta, Hermione respira profundamente, y se da cuenta de que la habitación huele demasiado a sexo.

- Orchideous.-dijo Hermione. Al instante, el olor fue reemplazado por un olor floral. En ese momento, Harry y Antonin se aproximan hacia ella, Hermione miró a Antonin, quien exhibía una sonrisa de satisfación en su rostro.-Hola, Harry ¿qué tal?

- Ginny y el bebé están muy bien.-informó Harry.-Era sólo una intoxicación alimentaria.

Hermione le abrazó, contenta por las buenas noticias, pero por el rabillo del ojo, buscó a Antonin, quien exhibía una mueca de desagrado. La castaña tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no sonreir ante sus notables celos.

- ¿Entonces todo bien?-preguntó Dolohov sonriendo. Harry asiente y le estrecha la mano. La situación era verdaderamente estraña. Harry tomó de la mano a Hermione y la condujo hacia la puerta. Dolohov lo siguió, con una sonrisa de falsedad mientras veía con desagrado como tenían las manos entrelazadas.-¿Nos vemos el viernes?

Puede que Dolohov dejara la pregunta en el aire y que no dijese a quien estaba dirigida, pero ambos sabían la respuesta. Hermione le miró, con ganas de contestar y despedirse con un "hasta otra", Antonin la miraba, deseando decirle lo mismo. Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta y Dolohov miró rápidamente al suelo, enviándola una mirada significativa. Ella siguió su mirada y entonces lo vió...una pequeña prenda de color rosa que Antonin se esforzaba por ocultar con su zapato.

Era su ropa interior.

Hermione tosió para ocultar su risa, Harry la dió palmaditas en la espalda, pero sólo la castaña pudo ver como Dolohov sonreía, y miles de sensaciones placenteras la invadieron. En ese instante sólo quería ir hacia Dolohov y besarlo, pero por el momento, tendría que quedarse con las ganas. Ella siguió a Harry hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba en el umbral, ella se giró para mirarle una vez más. Antonin también la miraba y la sonreía.

Ahora eran cómplices del secreto de su relación.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

A Hermione le encantaba la sensación que sentía cuando él la dominaba al hacerle el amor en el sofá que habían comprado. Se sentía completa, era una sensación hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo la asustaba. La asustaba porque él era el único que podía conseguir dominarla por completo, podía hacer que desconectara totalmente su mente para entregarse al placer.

Ella apenas podía recuperar el aliento, cerró los ojos. Fue entonces cuando sintió los labios de Antonin trazando un sendero de besos a través de su clavícula, su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Su aliento, la hacía estremecerse. Antonin la besó una vez más en el cuello y se situó a su lado.

A veces, cuando Hermione estaba en momentos como ese, entre el sueño y la conciencia, tras un apasionado encuentro con él, pensaba en la extraña relación que tenían. ¿Pero de verdad que existía una relación entre ellos? Antonin se desplazó un poco de su lado, buscando una mejor postura para dormir. Fue en ese momento cuando ella se dió cuenta del giro tan drástico que había tomado su vida, al mantener una "relación sentimental" con un exmortífago a escondidas del resto del mundo. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a llamarle Antonin cuando estaban solos, y él también la llamaba por su nombre.

Antonin dibuja pequeños círculos con su dedo en el muslo de Hermione. Ella sonríe, cuando se dió cuenta de que él sólo fingía dormir. Él va a marcharse dentro de poco, ella lo sabe, siempre sucede así. A veces la gustaría decirle que se quedara, sólo para ver que pasa.

Quédate.

Ella quería decir esa palabra, pero por alguna extraña razón, su garganta no reaccionaba. A veces él iba a su casa, otras veces, ella iba a la suya, tenían sexo y después cada uno volvía a su casa. Nunca habían hablado de eso, sólo sucedía. Ya habían pasado seis semanas desde su primer encuentro en la batalla final. Hablaban sobre temas diversos, pero nunca sobre su relación. Él la besa y se levanta, dispuesto a marcharse.

Quédate.

Ella quiere decirlo, pero de nuevo, es incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras. Al instante siguiente, él ya se había ido. No debería molestarla esa actitud, después de todo, ella hacía lo mismo y él nunca la había dicho que se quedase.

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo próximo que quieres comprar?-preguntó Ginny.

- No lo sé, sólo quiero ir a algún lugar donde podamos estar calientes.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y si nos aparecemos en la tienda de mis hermanos?-preguntó Ginny. Hermione asintió, era una perfecta idea.

La tienda de los gemelos Weasley siempre estaba caliente y con muchísima clientela. Ron sonríe y nos saluda efusivamente, mientras tanto, Hermione mira algo que le pudiese gustar a Antonin. ¿Pero qué es lo que se le puede comprar a alguien con el que te estás acostando? Vale, era Navidad, pero aún así, Hermione no estaba segura de si le iba a gustar que ella le regalase algo.

- ¡Ginny, querida! Estás fantástica.-dijo George dando vueltas alrededor de su hermana.-¡Hermione!-dijo George dirigiéndose a ella.-Noto que tu mirada brilla más de lo habitual ¿hay algo que no nos estás contando?

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías, George? Sólo estamos heladas del frío que hace en el exterior.-dijo Ginny marchándose y dejando a Hermione sola con George.

- Asique...dime, Hermione ¿quién es el afortunado?-preguntó George en voz baja para que sólo pudiese escucharlo ella.

- Nadie.-dijo Hermione.-No hay ningún afortunado.

- Eres una mentirosa horrible, Hermione.-dijo George.-¿Lo conozco?

- ¿Porqué lo dices, George?-preguntó Hermione.

- Tu estado de ánimo no es el mismo que el de antes.-dijo George.-Ahora estás mucho más alegre.

- Está bien, tú ganas, George.-dijo Hermione.-Pero no se lo digas a nadie, porfavor, no estoy lista todavía.

- Tu secreto está a salvo...por ahora.-dijo George. Hermione rodó sus ojos, él sonrió y la miró.-Quien quiera que sea, está haciendo un trabajo fantástico.

* * *

- George dice que estás haciendo un trabajo fantástico.-dijo Hermione. Antonin la mira, ella sonrió. En estos momentos se encontraban en el Ministerio, donde el jefe de Antonin, el señor Fletcher, estaba ocupado ayudando a una señora de edad avanzada, ambos los estaban mirando furtivamente, señal de que estaban hablando de ellos. Hermione y Antonin tenían que hablar en susurros para que nadie pudiese escuchar su conversación.-Él me dijo lo muy bien follada que estaba estos días.-Antonin sonríe. "Los hombres y su enorme ego" pensó Hermione.-Aunque él no sabe quién es.-la sonrisa de Antonin se tambaleó un poco.

- ¡Hey! Dejen de coquetear.-dijo el señor Fletcher riendo. ¡Iluso! Él creía que había hecho una broma muy graciosa, porque ¿quién se imaginaría que estuviesen haciendo precisamente eso? Pero había acertado completamente. El señor Fletcher sólo sabía que eran amigos, y a Harry le tenían que decir que le estaba ayudando a desenvolverse mejor con los muggles para que no sospechara nada. Antonin la guiña un ojo. Su hora de trabajo había terminado, por lo que podían salir tranquilamente de la oficina y dirigirse a alguna casa para continuar con su charla más tranquilamente. Antonin fue a entregar unos papeles, después se marcharía con ella. Una vez Antonin se hubo marchado, el señor Fletcher empezó a charlar con Hermione.-Aunque ha cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, Dolohov es un buen tipo.-Hermione trató de no sonreir.-Es trabajador y divertido. Me alegro de que tenga una amiga como tú, no creo que pueda tener más suerte en su vida.-Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.-Estáis hechos el uno para el otro, haríais buena pareja.

Justo en ese instante, Antonin regresó y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione.

- Buenas tardes, señor Fletcher.-dijo Antonin. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un callejón. En ese mismo instante, la espalda de Hermione choca contra la pared de ladrillo antes de que pueda reaccionar, la mano de Antonin estaba en su cabeza para evitar que se golpeara, él buscaba sus labios frenéticamente, casi con urgencia. El cuerpo de Hermione respondió de inmediato, y apretó su entrepierna contra el muslo de él. La mano de Antonin acaricia su pierna por encima de la ropa, provocando que Hermione se estremeciese. Ella jadeó y él la estrechó más contra sí.-¿En tu casa o en la mía?

A ella le daba exactamente lo mismo donde se apareciesen, lo único que quería era a él. Antonin empezó a lamerla el cuello y Hermione, con un gemido, se concentró en su destino para aparecerse. Acto seguido, ambos aparecieron en el salón de la casa de Antonin, besándose con pasión, lujuria y frenesí, sin darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. Lucius Malfoy estaba mirando la escena con los ojos desmensuradamente abiertos, como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, ambos amantes se separaron, como si de nuevo estuviesen en plena guerra y lo que habían hecho fuera traición, como si se hubiesen rendido al mayor de los pecados, y ahora que les habían pillado, quisiesen redimirse.

- ¿Jugueteando con una Sangre Sucia?-preguntó Lucius.-No me esperaba eso de tí, Dolohov. ¡Qué bajo has caído ahora que nuestro señor ha sido derrotado!

Hermione miró a Antonin, él parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que decía Malfoy. Dolohov no dijo nada, su expresión era seria, distante. Hermione comprendió al instante que Antonin estaba de acuerdo con Lucius, y la desilusión la embargó. Desilusión por creer que él había cambiado y por hacerse ilusiones de que ella era algo más que un juguete que estaba siendo usado por una persona que hacía todo lo que fuera para no ir a la cárcel por los crímenes que había cometido. Ella avanzó un par de pasos, los dos hombres la miraron. Lucius tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, como si supiera que ella estaba sufriendo y eso le divirtiera, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

- Me voy.-dijo Hermione mirando a Antonin. Él no la detuvo, tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo, sólo se quedó ahí, parado, viendo como la mujer que hasta hace unos minutos había sido su amante, desaparecía.

* * *

Hermione pensaba tristemente en lo mucho que la había molestado la reacción de Antonin. No es que ella quisiese hacer pública su relación, pues sabía que nadie la aprobaría, es decir ¿quién aprobaría que un mortífago y una aurora se hubiesen enamorado? Todos iban a oponerse, muchas cosas estarían en su contra, todo el mundo les tacharía de traidores. Ella estaba triste y muy decepcionada porque había creído por un pequeñísimo momento, que su relación podría dar resultado, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

De repente, una lechuza picoteó los cristales de la ventana de su despacho, Hermione abrió la ventana y el animal se posó encima de la mesa, después, la picó levemente, como si la hubiese reconocido. Era la lechuza de Draco Malfoy.

_Hermione Granger:_

_Te informo de que mañana a primera hora tendremos una reunión a las 10:00 para debatir el artículo 23 de la declaración de las libertades y derechos de los elfos domésticos._

_Atte._

_D__raco Malfoy_

_PD: Me acaban de informar que un sangre pura se ha enamorado de ti ¡mi más sincera enhorabuena, ya era hora de que mejorases tus gustos y aspiraras a algo más alto!_

Hermione arrugó el papel con su mano, aunque tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Draco, como no! Siempre criticando a Ron, al parecer la enemistad entre esos dos era demasiado profunda.

Era la hora de comer, por lo que Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta, estaba cerrándola, cuando una voz hizo que se sobresaltase.

- ¿Señorita Granger?

- Señor Cresswell.-contestó Hermione.

- Un hombre ha estado preguntando por ti.-dijo él.-Pero estaba ocupado charlando con Shark, por lo que le despaché rápido. Me dió una cosa para ti.-dijo dándola una rosa roja. Hermione sonrió, tenía la leve sospecha y la esperanza de que quien hubiese estado preguntando por ella fuese Antonin Dolohov. La castaña miró la rosa totalmente conmovida, ¡era su preferida!

- ¿Ese hombre tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos azules y era un poco más alto que usted?-preguntó Hermione cogiendo la rosa.

- Sí.-dijo él.

Aquella noticia le acababa de alegrar el día a Hermione. ¡Él había estado allí! Este era uno de esos momentos en los que le gustaría tener a alguien con quien poder hablar sobre estos temas. Harry y Ron no lo entenderían, y no podía contarle ese tipo de cosas a Ginny porque, aunque fuese su mejor amiga, los puntos de vista de cada una en lo referente a los hombres nunca habían coincidido en lo más mínimo. Tal vez, en este aspecto, la pelirroja había tenido más éxito. ¿Tendría que ir a hablar con Ron? Como buena amiga tendría que hacerlo, aunque no fuese lo más recomendable, pues el joven Weasley no tenía mucha paciencia cuando Hermione pronunciaba las palabras "hombre" y "relación" en la misma oración. Estaba decidido, era el momento de ir a hablar con Ron.

* * *

- ¿Es un nuevo producto?-saludó Hermione nada más aparecerse en la tienda de los gemelos Weasley.

- ¡Hermione!-saludaron Ron y George.

- ¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó Ron.

- Bien, gracias Ron.-dijo Hermione.-¿Y Fred?

- Con Harry y Ginny.-dijo George.

- Hermione...-la llamó una voz que entraba en ese instante a la tienda. Ella se tensó. No podía ser. Era totalmente imposible. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

- No eres bienvenido aquí, asqueroso mortífago.-dijo Ron alzando la varita.-¡Vete!

George estaba confundido, desviaba la mirada de Antonin Dolohov a Hermione sucesivamente. El mortífago no dejaba de mirarla, era la escena más extraña que había visto en su vida.

- Sólo quiero hablar con Hermione.-contestó Antonin.

Ron estaba confundido, miró a Hermione, ella desvió la mirada, pero coincidió con la de George. La boca de George se abrió de golpe, al parecer había entendido la situación. Rápidamente, George agarró a Hermione por el brazo.

- Dime que no es cierto lo que estoy pensando, Hermione.-dijo George seriamente.-Dime que no es verdad...

- George, compréndeme, porfavor.-contestó Hermione. La situación no era fácil, sabía que sucedería algo así en cuanto ellos se enteraran. George agarró a Hermione con más fuerza, Antonin se tensó.

- ¿Sabes lo que hizo, Hermione?-dijo George zarandeándola.-¿A quién asesinó?-él la hacía daño, ella quería alejarse de él, pero no podía porque la mantenía fuertemente agarrada.-A mis tíos, Hermione, a mi familia.-la lanzó bruscamente contra Antonin, y se hubiese caído al suelo, si Dolohov no hubiese tenido tan buenos reflejos para agarrarla antes. Ron estaba confundido, sabía por experiencia que su hermano no solía cabrearse tanto con alguien y mucho menos con Hermione.

- ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ron.

- Pregúntaselo a ella.-respondió George.-Pregúntale porqué ha estado de tan buen humor últimamente, pregúntale con quién ha estado follando los últimos dos meses.

- Vete.-susurró Ron mirándola decepcionado. No hizo falta repetirlo dos veces, Hermione salió de la tienda, seguida por Antonin, pero desgraciadamente, George no iba a dejar las cosas ahí.

- Llévate a la puta de tu novia y no volváis a visitarnos jamás.-dijo George.-Tenía una opinión muy distinta de tí, Granger, de la que ahora me demuestras. ¿Desde hace cuándo nos traicionastes? Traidora, todos confiamos en ti, ¿y así es cómo nos lo pagas? Eres una basura, sangre sucia.

- ¿Sabes, Weasley?-contraatacó Hermione.-No pienso dejar que me insultes sin que te quede bien claro que tu opinión me da exactamente lo mismo. Puedes pensar lo que te de la real gana, porque sé que no vas a entrar a razones, no puedes comprender que en el amor no existen los bandos, ni las lealtades. Y si piensas eso de mi, déjame decirte que la que tenía una opinión diferente sobre ti, era yo. ¡Me voy! No pienso estar discutiendo inútilmente con personas que no entran en razón. Cuando pienses y recapacites, y quieras hablar conmigo, ya sabes donde estoy. ¡Vámonos, Antonin!

Antonin la siguió, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hermione se girase.

- ¿A qué has venido?-preguntó Hermione.

- Quería hablar contigo.-respondió Antonin.-Quería disculparme, no debí haber dejado que te marchases de esa forma.

- Ya no tiene importancia, Dolohov, no has debido molestarte en buscarme.-dijo Hermione. La dolían las palabras que estaba diciendo, pero no quería mostrarse débil, no quería decirle como su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando comprendió que él no la iba a detener en ese momento. No quería mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad, no ante él.

- ¿Dolohov? Oh, vamos, Hermione.-dijo Antonin algo dolido.-¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido no me llamas por mi nombre? Ya me he disculpado contigo, he reconocido que me había equivocado. ¿Y es así cómo me tratas? ¿Cómo si no hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros?

- Tienes razón, ha pasado algo: una aventura.-dijo Hermione. Debía comportarse de manera frívola con él, no podía volver a caer bajo el hechizo de su penetrante mirada, que ahora la miraba dolida y algo decepcionada. Pero ella no debía ceder, no podía volver a someterse a sus deliciosos besos, ni a sus dulces caricias, porque si lo hacía y la volvía a herir, sabía que no volvería a ser la misma de antes. Incluso ahora extrañaba su presencia junto a ella, pero así era como debería ser, lo suyo sólo fue un error.-Una simple aventura. Nada más. Sólo ha sido un juego que disfrutábamos los dos, pero el juego se acabó, volvemos a la realidad, en la que, aunque la ideología sanguínea de lo mismo, debe acabar tal y como empezó. Esto se termina aquí, Dolohov, fue divertido mientras duró.

- ¿Enserio te crees todo lo que dices?-preguntó Antonin buscando algo en su rostro que la delatase, que le dijera que estaba mintiendo porque estaba dolida por la estupidez que había cometido. Sí, joder, él se equivocó y lo había pagado caro. Se dió cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo que sentía por la nacida de muggles, por esa mujer más joven que él que estaba delante suyo en ese momento, era algo más que lujuria, que la quería para algo más que para una noche de pasión. Tarde se dió cuenta, de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Hermione Jane Granger. Y ahora, que había ido a hablar con ella, a enmendar su error, le saltaba con esas. ¡Maldita mujer! Más complicada que ninguna, pero era precisamente eso lo que le atraía. Ella era lo prohibido, lo inalcanzable en todos los aspectos. Pero a la vez estaba a su nivel. Tan complementarios, ella era la pieza que completaba el puzzle de su vida.

- Sí.-respondió Hermione fríamente.

- Dime que estás dolida, dime que es lo que quieres que haga para que me perdones.-dijo Antonin.-Fuí un necio estúpido, lo sé, pero no me digas que lo nuestro fue sólo una aventura, porque ambos sabemos que fue mucho más que eso. Si quieres intentar odiarme, adelante, aunque dudo mucho que lo consigas. Porque no puedes odiarme, Hermione.-dijo acercándose a ella.-¿Y sabes porqué? Porque tú también sientes esa fuerza que te atrae hacia mí ¿la notas, Hermione?-dijo él a centímetros de su rostro. Hermione cerró los ojos por una breve fracción de segundo. ¿Qué si notaba la fuerza que le atraía hacía él? ¡Claro que la notaba! En esos mismos minutos estaba luchando por no acortar la distancia y decirle que todo lo que había dicho antes eran puras estupideces, que había sido algo más que una simple aventura. Pero no podía hacerlo, no todavía, porque seguía demasiado dolida.

- No.-contestó Hermione alejándose.-No la noto, no noto absolutamente nada, Dolohov.-dijo antes de girarse para marcharse y dejar a Antonin, allí, de pie en plena calle, totalmente confundido y decepcionado.

* * *

- Es una traidora.-dijo George apareciendo en la Madriguera acompañado por Ron.-Una maldita traidora.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ginny bajando las escaleras junto a Harry.-¿Quién es una traidora?

- Hermione.-dijo Ron.-Ella es la maldita traidora rastrera. ¿A qué no sabéis lo que ha hecho? ¿Ni con quién está saliendo? Con Antonin Dolohov. Al parecer, llevan varios meses saliendo. ¡Con ese asesino! ¡Ese asqueroso mortífago antimuggles!

- ¿Qué les habéis dicho?-preguntó Harry tras unos minutos de silencio.

- De todo.-dijo George.-Porque eso es lo que se merecía la muy guarra.

- Voy a verla.-dijo Harry.

- ¿Porqué?-preguntó Ron.

- Porque quiero saber cómo está.-contestó Harry.-Me ha decepcionado enormemente lo que habéis echo, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera. La guerra ha sido ganada, hemos vencido, cada uno puede relacionarse afectosamente, sentimentalmente o sexualmente con quien quiera y desee, da lo mismo si durante la guerra ha estado de mi bando o del de Voldemort. Ganamos, eso es lo único que importa.

- ¿La defiendes?-preguntó George.-¿Apoyas la relación que tiene con ese asesino?

- George, no sólo hemos luchado en la guerra para defender a los muggles.-dijo Harry.-Sino para que la idiología purista de la sangre decayese. ¿Porqué Hermione y Dolohov no pueden tener una relación? No seáis tan infantiles, porfavor, ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz, y si es con Dolohov, pues habrá que apoyarles. Ese puede ser el primer paso para que la sociedad mágica pueda volver a aceptar a los exmortífagos en la sociedad; y también puede ser el primer paso para que los prejuicios de la sangre desaparezcan por completo.

- Es un asesino, Harry.-dijo George.-¿Sabes a quiénes mató? A mis tíos, a mi familia.

- Eran tiempos de guerra, George.-dijo Ginny.-Es totalmente lógico que la gente mate por sobrevivir.

- ¿Tú también, Ginny?-preguntó Ron enfadado.

- Sí, Ron.-dijo Ginny.-Me parece muy mal lo que habéis hecho. Hermione es nuestra amiga y deberíamos apoyarla en esto. A mi no me cae bien Dolohov, pero apoyo a Hermione. Además, Ron, ella ya es mayorcita para decidir con quién quiere mantener relaciones y con quien no. Supéralo de una vez ¿quieres? Harry, ve a ver cómo se encuentra ella y pídele detalles de todo.

- De acuerdo, cariño.-dijo Harry besándola.-Nos vemos luego, te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti, Harry.-dijo Ginny.

* * *

Hermione miraba fijamente la televisión, estaban hechando una película romántica. La exgryffindor suspiró. Es cierto que no había estado bien lo que le había dicho a Antonin, más que nada, porque nada de lo que le había dicho era cierto. Ella le quería, le amaba con locura, pero tenía miedo, de salir herida, de que sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos, de que él se cansase de ella y le dijese que su relación era una mentira. ¿Porqué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

- ¿Hermione?-dijo Harry, sobresaltándola.

- ¡Harry!-dijo Hermione.-¡Me asustaste!

- Oh, vamos Hermione.-dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.-No me digas que te asustas por esto.

- Tienes razón.-dijo Hermione sacándole la lengua.-No suelo austarme por esto, es sólo que me pillaste desprevenida.-se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

- ¿Es cierto lo de Dolohov y tú?-preguntó Harry. Hermione asintió.

- ¿Cómo están Ron y George?-preguntó Hermione.

- Dales tiempo.-respondió Harry.-No es fácil para ellos aceptarlo. De hecho no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros, la noticia nos ha cogido totalmente desprevenidos.

- ¿Cuál es tu opinión al respecto?-preguntó Hermione.

- Para ser sinceros, me gustaría que te hubieses enamorado de otra persona.-contestó Harry.-Aunque quizás, todo esto es conveniente. Dumbledore siempre nos decía que había que concederles una segunda oportunidad a las personas. Mira, por ejemplo, a Snape. Él cambió de bando ¿porqué Dolohov no podría hacerlo también?

¿Cuándo Harry se había vuelto tan sabio? Hermione sonrió y le dió un abrazo.

- Necesitas descansar un poco, Hermione.-dijo Harry.-Por cierto, Ginny me ha dicho que te pregunte todos los detalles de tu relación con Antonin, pero, si no te importa, los detalles explícitos me gustaría que se los dijeras sólo a ella.-Hermione se rió con ganas. ¡Pelirroja! Ella siempre pensando en lo mismo.

* * *

Por su parte, Antonin estaba bastante decaído. Desde hacía un par de noches le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño, porque con lo único que soñaba era con Hermione. La extrañaba. ¡Maldita mujer! Lo traía loco, de cabeza, ella había sido la única que había conseguido devolverle la cordura, para quitársela poquito a poco. ¿Porqué tuvo que decir esas cosas? Lo cierto es que le habían destrozado. Con el tiempo que había pasado con ella, había ido construyendo ilusiones, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Y ella, de un sólo golpe, las había arrancado todas.

Quería explicaciones, pero para eso tenía que encontrarla. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo que había hecho con él? Antes, él era el más fiel vasallo de Lord Voldemrt, un cruel asesino al que todo el mundo temía. Y ahora, necesitaba a Hermione para subsistir, por la forma en la que se había colado en su pensamiento.

* * *

- No deberías estar aquí.-dijo Hermione.-No sé que es lo que pretendías apareciéndote en la casa de mis padres, creí que te había dejado claro que no quería hablar contigo.

- Pero yo sí quiero hablar contigo.-contestó Antonin.

- Mira, este no es un buen momento.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Tienes problemas con tus padres?-preguntó Antonin. Hermione salió de la casa de sus padres y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Así es.-contestó Hermione.-Modifiqué sus recuerdos y los trasladé a Australia. Temía que los mortífagos los torturasen o matasen.-Antonin bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado. Hermione se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir, aunque tampoco se disculpó.-Cuando acabó la guerra los busqué y les expliqué lo que había sucedido. Se lo tomaron mal y no me hablaron por un par de años.

- Lo hiciste para mantenerlos a salvo desde...-dijo Antonin.

- La batalla en el Departamento de Misterios contra ti.-respondió Hermione sinceramente.

- Debiste haber sido una estudiante excepcional a esa edad.-dijo Antonin.-No cualquiera hace ese tipo de encantamientos con la memoria.

- Gracias.-contestó Hermione algo sonrojada.

- ¿Hermione?-preguntó su madre apareciendo por la puerta.-¿Es uno de tus amigos? Ya sabes como nos sentimos acerca de ese tipo de cosas.

- No se preocupe, señora, no usaré la magia esta noche.-dijo Antonin.

- En ese caso, pasa, tienes que estar helándote de frío.-contestó la señora Granger.

* * *

Sus padres lo adoraban.

Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa. Desde que Antonin había entrado por la puerta de la casa de sus padres, se había ganado la confianza de su madre y padre. Además de que no había parado de mirarla, lo que provocaba que se pusiese más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

- ¿Dónde os conocísteis?-preguntó el señor Granger.

- En el Ministerio.-contestó Antonin. Hermione y él se miraron en silencio. La mirada de él la suplicaba perdón, ella esbozó una sonrisa, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada. Los señores Granger les miraron, totalmente confundidos.

- Voy a comprobar el asado.-dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa. Su madre la siguió a la cocina.

- Todavía no puedo confiar en ti.-dijo la señora Granger.-Pero...eres mi hija y te quiero.-dijo abrazándola.

- Yo también te quiero, mamá-dijo Hermione.

- Por cierto.-dijo su madre.-Ya era hora de que tuvieras un novio al que le pueda dar mi visto bueno. Aunque...voy a dejar pasar el tema de la edad sólo para mantener la armonía entre nosotras.

- Gracias, mamá.-dijo Hermione. Se sentía mucho más tranquila después de hablar con su madre, era reconfortante saber que al menos su madre aprobaba su relación, aunque ya no existiese. Antonin y su padre continuaban hablando en el salón. Hermione se iba a avisarles de que la cena ya estaba lista, cuando, sin querer, escuchó un fragmento de su conversación. ¡Estaban hablando de ella! La curiosidad la venció, y se escondió tras la puerta, con el fin de saber que era lo que estaban hablando.

- Sé que no debería meterme, señor.-dijo Antonin.-Pero quiero decirle que Hermione tomó sus decisiones lo mejor que pudo durante la guerra. Era un tiempo oscuro y peligroso para todos. La gente estaba haciendo cosas imperdonables. No estoy diciendo que ella tuviese derecho a modificar sus memorias, pero gracias a eso, salvó vuestras vidas.

Hermione contuvo la respiración mientras asimilaba la información, después esperó impacientemente la respuesta de su padre.

- Ese es un asunto de mi familia.-dijo su padre.-Pero agradezco su sinceridad. Ahora respóndeme sinceramente a una pregunta: ¿cuáles son tus intenciones para con mi hija?

Esa era una de las razones por las que escuchar estaba mal. Había cosas que era mejor no escuchar. Hermione abrió la puerta rápidamente.

- La cena está lista.-dijo Hermione. Su padre sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. Antonin y Hermione se quedaron solos. Ella estaba algo distraida, y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Antonin ya tenía su chaqueta puesta. La castaña reaccionó cuando él la besó en la frente.

- Creo que es hora de que me marche.-dijo Antonin.

Hermione contuvo la respiración. Él se iba a marchar de nuevo. Ella quería detenerle. Antonin tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta. Era ahora o nunca. Hermione se acercó a él rápidamente y puso su mano encima de la de él.

- Quédate, porfavor.-dijo Hermione. Antonin la miró con seriedad por unos momentos.

- Creí que no querías volver a saber nada de mi.-dijo Antonin.

- Mentí.-dijo Hermione abrazándole.-Estaba dolida y enfadada contigo.

- ¿Y ya no lo estás?-preguntó Antonin.

- No.-contestó Hermione.

- ¿Sabes que esto va a ser difícil?-preguntó Antonin acercando su rostro al de la castaña.-Y que muchos estarán en nuestra contra ¿verdad?

- Lo sé.-contestó Hermione acortando la distancia y besándole. Él correspondió al beso, y, cuando al fin se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos.-Pero no me importa, porque sólo quiero estar contigo.

- Me alegra escucharlo.-contestó Antonin.-Te amo, Hermione.

El corazón de Hermione bombeó con más velocidad. Sus oídos no la habían traicionado, y a juzgar por la mirada que la estaba echando Antonin, él no mentía. Hermione le agarró el mentón con las manos y lo acercó a su rostro.

- Yo también te amo, Antonin.-contestó Hermione fundiendo sus labios con los de él.

Ellos lo sabían, algo había cambiado entre ellos desde ese momento. Ya no sería sólo sexo, ahora había algo más que los unía, una especie de conexión. Ya no habría ningún motivo para ocultar su relación al resto de la comunidad mágica. Si lo aceptaban, bien por ellos, si no lo aceptaban, tampoco importaba nada.

Los amigos de Antonin la odiaban.

Los amigos de Hermione lo detestaban.

Todo estaba a la interperie, y ellos eran el centro.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que acabarían enamorándose?

Él, un sangre pura, el más fiel sirviente de Lord Voldemort, el más cruel, sanguinario y frívolo asesino antimuggles.

Ella, nacida de muggles, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, fiel amiga de Harry Potter, enemigo de Lord Voldemort.

Ellos, Hermione Granger y Antonin Dolohov.

Tan diferentes, pero tan complementarios. Eran las piezas de un rompecabezas, eran el ying y el yang.

Luz y oscuridad.

Deberían odiarse, deberían haberse matado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, pero no lo hicieron, prefirieron entregarse al apetito carnal, al pecado. Decidieron fundirse en uno, en una guerra donde sus bandos se enfrentaban.

Y fue precisamente ese encuentro fortuito el que lo había desencadenado todo.

Era hora de darse una nueva oportunidad. ¿Qué más daba lo que pensaran los demás? Ellos eran felices y no importaba nada más.


End file.
